stoogesfandomcom-20200214-history
Men in Black
'' |image=Men in Black.jpg |director=Raymond McCarey |writer=Felix Adler |starring= *Moe Howard *Larry Fine *Curley Howard |released=September 28, 1934 |runtime= |preceded_by=''Punch Drunks'' |followed_by=''Three Little Pigskins'' }} Men in Black is the third Three Stooges short from Columbia Pictures. The trio made a total of 191 shorts between 1934 and 1959. Plot The Stooges have not graduated at the top of their medical school class. However. their love for medicine shines through work at the Los Arms Hospital, where even Dr. Graves class cannot stop them. The stooges go to the hospital, dispensing unorthodox medical advice and even end up flirting with the nurses. However, their surgical technique on the unwilling Dr. Graves proves bad for them, they have to do another year at medical school. Cast *Moe Howard - Dr. Moe Howard *Larry Fine - Dr. Larry Fine *Curley Howard - Dr. Curley Howard Uncredited *Dell Henderson - Dr. Graves *Billy Gilbert - Dangerous Patient *Bud Jamison - Tiny Patient's Doctor *Jeanie Roberts - Hiccupping Nurse *'Little Billy' Rhodes - Tiny Patient *Ruth Hiatt - Whispering Nurse Loudspeaker Each time the Stooges rush and answer the loudspeaker, a different scenario takes place: *1st - They rush to answer using a three-person bike. When they arrive they respond by "calling all cars". Several people appear in the hallway. After taking a woman's temperature they dismiss her and clear the area. *2nd - The loudspeaker orders them to various rooms to check on patients. *3rd - They report to the superintendent with their results. *4th - They rush to answer riding a horse, where they end up greeting a telegram delivery man. Afterwards they help observe a "comatose" patient. *5th - They report back to the supervisor who orders them to check on a dangerous patient. They rush to his room using mini-race cars. *6th - After dealing with the dangerous patient, the superintendent tells them that they have to help get the combination of a safe (containing a needed drug) out of him after he accidentally swallowed it. They Stooges perform an operation and retrieve the combination. *7th - They are finally fed up with the loudspeaker and smash it to pieces. They finally pull out guns and destroy the still working part of the loudspeaker. Notes *Filming for Men in Black took place from August 28 to September 1, 1934. *In this short contains the famous recurring dispatcher line "Calling Doctor Howard, Doctor Fine, Doctor Howard." including the "For duty and humanity!" every time the Three Stooges lift a toast. *The short is also significant in that it was the only time that the trio would be nominated for an Academy Award for "Best Short Subject - Comedy". *A colorized version of this film was released in 2004. It was part of the DVD collection. Goofs on the Loose. *The opening title music is a jazzy big band style melody that is unique to both Men in Black and the previous film, Punch Drunks. Category:1934 Category:Short subjects Category:Columbia Category:Moe, Larry, Curly